1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for contemplation used for, when thinking of a variety of subjects, clarifying and arranging the process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Arts
To enhance the objectivity of management analysis of enterprises or to evaluate a variety of reform measures, managers collect information by using various methods. In addition, the persons concerned are gathered to hold meetings for measures and to exchange their opinions. Further, to effectively advance the meetings to reach the best possible conclusions, well-known techniques for meetings such as a brainstorming are employed. Moreover, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-28294 has taught a method of thinking, which uses, nine cells deposited like a matrix, thereby to enable individually arranging the thought results that are found through thinking of a subject.
According to the method, a subject is written at the central cell of the nine cells while the thought results found by thinking of the subject are written in the eight cells surrounding the central cell, respectively. For example, when thinking of the subject xe2x80x9cto double the turnover in the next term,xe2x80x9d the thought results such as xe2x80x9cto expand the floor space of the shopxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cto increase the sort of loss leadersxe2x80x9d are filled in the eight cells. Further, the thought result xe2x80x9cto expand the floor space of the shopxe2x80x9d is thought as a new subject to find means for embodying this subject. In this case, the nine cells are used similar to the above. In this way, the cells are utilized to visually arrange the specific means for embodying a large subject, thus to acquire a best conclusion.
In accordance with the above-mentioned scheme, eight, specific means are found with respect to a subject and further for each of the means are found other eight specific means, whereby nine by nine, that is to say, 81 ideas are listed. The managers or the like are required to arrange, check, select, and implement an idea or ideas. For this reason, it is expected that development of means for arranging and displaying the ideas in such a fashion that the ideas are easy to handle and use.
Further, employing the above method in a meeting that is attended by a plurality of persons can provide much better effects. In addition, when many means are listed as the result of thinking of a subject by a plurality of persons, it takes much time to arrange and evaluate them, whereby the meeting is dragged on and the analysis and use of the thought results found in the meeting are delayed.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a instrument for contemplation that is capable of solving the above problem.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an instrument for contemplation comprising a medium capable of displaying a character; a main unit that is provided on the medium, the main unit including a subject displaying cell that displays a subject, and a plurality of thought results displaying cells that are positioned in visual connection with the main unit and that display a plurality of thought results found from the subject; and a sub unit that is provided on the medium in visual connection with the main unit, the sub unit including a new subject displaying cell that displays one of the thought results as a new subject, and a plurality of new thought results displaying cells that are positioned in visual connection with the new subject displaying cell and that display a plurality of new thought results found from the new subject.
It is desirable that the medium includes a paper that is capable of being printed the main unit and the sub unit, and the instrument for contemplation further comprises a bending portion used for bending the paper at the boundary between the main unit and the sub unit, and a cutting portion used for cutting a part of the paper at the boundary between a sub unit and another sub unit adjacent thereto.
It is also desirable that the back of the paper is printed a supplementary cell for one of a thought result displaying cell in the main unit and a new thought result displaying cell in the sub unit.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an instrument for contemplation comprising: a medium capable of displaying a character; a subject displaying cell that is provided on the medium, the subject displaying cell displaying a subject; a thought unit that is provided on the medium, the thought unit including a plurality of thought result displaying cells that display a plurality of thought results found from the subject; and a plurality of selecting units that are provided on the medium, the plurality of selecting units displaying a predetermined number of thought results selected among the thought results displayed in the thought unit, wherein each selecting unit includes an upper selecting unit that displays the thought results selected among the thought results displayed in the thought unit, and a lower selecting unit that displays a plurality of thought results selected among the thought results displayed in the upper selecting unit.
It is desirable that the thought unit is divided into a plurality of sub thought units that display a plurality of thought results, and the number of the sub thought units and the number of the selecting units are decided in such a fashion that the former number and the latter number are added to each other to be equivalent to the number of the participants for a meeting.
In accordance with further another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an instrument for contemplation comprising: a medium capable of displaying a character; a thought unit that is provided on the medium, the thought unit displaying a plurality of thought results found from a subject; a rank sorting unit that is provided on the medium, the ranking sort unit displaying the plurality of thought result, the plurality of thought results being ranked according to a given criterion and being sorted according to the ranks thereof; a ranking unit that is provided on the medium, the ranking unit displaying the plurality of thought results displayed on the rank sorting unit, the plurality of thought results being ranked according to the criterion and sorted from the upper to the lower; and a contents sorting unit that is provided on the medium, the contents sorting unit displaying the plurality of thought results that have been ranked, the plurality of thought results being sorted by contents, wherein the rank sorting unit includes a plurality of cells that display the plurality of thought results and are given the evaluation marks corresponding to the ranks thereof, and the contents sorting unit includes a totaling cell that displays the plurality of thought results that are given the evaluation marks prepared by the participants in such a fashion that the plurality of thought results are sorted by contents, and that displays the total of the evaluation marks corresponding to a plurality of thought results sorted in the same classification.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an instrument for contemplation using a computer, the computer being used by one of a plurality of conference participants, the instrument for contemplation comprising: a subject displaying cell that is shown on the display of the computer, the subject displaying cell displaying a subject; a thought unit that is shown on the display of the computer, the thought unit including a plurality of thought result displaying cells that display a plurality of thought results found from the subject; and a plurality of selecting units that are shown on the display of the computer, the plurality of selecting units displaying a predetermined number of thought results selected among the thought results displayed in the thought unit, each selecting unit including an upper selecting unit that displays the thought results selected among the thought results displayed in the thought unit, and a lower selecting unit that displays a plurality of thought results selected among the thought results displayed in the upper selecting unit, wherein the units are shown on the display of the computer used by the participant in a predetermined order.